


Obama and Joe Biden make sweet sweet gummi love

by CheviCea



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheviCea/pseuds/CheviCea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obama and Joe get hot and gummi mmmmmm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obama and Joe Biden make sweet sweet gummi love

**Author's Note:**

> I am unsure with what this is or what i'm doing with my life  
> help me

Obama sat in his president chair, sensually writing out his next law with a feathered pen. His pen stopped as he leaned back in his president chair and sighed. ‘I wish there was more meaning to my life’ he thought. ALL OF THE SUDDEN JOE BIDEN BURST IN TO HIS ROOM. “Obama, my one and only love. Come to me!” Joe Biden said with a growl. “J-Joe Biden kunsenpaichan!~~” Obama whimpered. Joe Biden lunged towards Obama, his long yaoi legs thundering along the carpet. Joe grabbed Obama’s quivering shoulders aND THE KISSED WITH THE TONGUESSS.  
Obama groaned in ecstasy, his weenie makin a wiggle wiggle. Joe Biden tore off Obama’s pants and drooled at the sight of Obama’s rich dark skin stretched over his exposed hip bones. Obama gurgled like a drowning seal. Joe used his vampire teeth to take off Obama’s spongebob undies. “w-wait Joekunsan… what you find down there… isn’t a normal weenie”. Joe raise an elegant brow, hissing before replying “no matter what I find, I will always love you” then he burst into Celine Dion’s song bcs he loves the titanic even more than Obama. Obama cried a single anime tear, which is all he had time for b4 Joe pulled his spongebob panties down to reveal hIS GUMMI DICK THAT WAS MADE OF GUMMI SHARKS.  
Joe gasped in surprise. Obama hid his face in his hands, “b-baka” he said, sobbing as he turned to run away. bUT JOE GRABBED HIM BY HIS MUSCULAR BARA ARMS. “Obaramal, wait!!” Joe whined before looking erotically at Obama. Joe Biden mouthed his way down Obama’s thique navel. He swallowed Obama’s gummi cock a doodle doo in one go, leaving Obama gasping for air.  
Bute then JOE BIDEN ATE OBAMA’S GUMMI SHARK DICKKD A RICK. Blood shot out of his actually kind of small wound, a gummi can only be so big yknow? Joe ran off like a really fast crab as Obama screamed in torment and turned into Cthulu.  
Cthulu Obama skreed around the white house, crashing into document offices and the rooms of his wife and children. “BARACK NO” Michel screeched, flailing in sadness. “YOU CAN’T STOP WHAT’S ALREADY HAPPENED” Obama said in tongues, flying into the sky and taking the white house’s roof with him.  
And that’s how America became Cthulu’s slave nation. All because Joe fucking Biden couldn’t calm his thirst for cthulu Obama’s shark gummi dick. Fuckin Joe Biden.

The End (or is it~~~~~ *wiggle noises*)


End file.
